


Pride

by the Divine Nataku (DivineRedhead)



Series: The Girl Who Lived [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chamber of Secrets, Gryffindor Pride, You are not the Heir of Slytherin, You're a Lion, teacher & student relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineRedhead/pseuds/the%20Divine%20Nataku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gryffindor is a proud house of Lions.  And Lions look after their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> A brief moment between Prof. McGonagall and Harry. 
> 
> I think McGonagall took a more hands-off approach with Harry in canon because Dumbledore seemed to be taking a sort of grandfatherly-mentorish role with him. With GwL-Harri, I imagine the deputy headmistress' sense of propriety would have her keeping a closer eye on the girl-who-lived.

Minerva does not like to be remiss in her duties, but like many of the teachers at Hogwarts – as well as many of the adults in the Wizarding world - she is often guilty of forgetting one important fact:

While it is true that Harriett Potter is the famous Girl who Lived – she has defeated Dark Wizards and battled mountain trolls – for all her accomplishments, she is still just a little girl. A little girl who, in only her second year of schooling, has been ostracized by her peers by supposedly unleashing a centuries old monster upon the school. 

Sir Nicholas is the one who guides her to the girl's lavatory, where the young girl sits hunched by the door with her knees hugged to her chest. There are tears in her eyes, but she seems determined to keep them from falling. When she notices the elder witch's presence, she tries to banish them completely with a quick swipe of her sleeve. Before the professor can utter a word, the girl is on her feet stammering out apologies for some perceived wrongdoing.

The majority of her words are lost, but Minerva does manage to pick up, "I swear, Professor! I'm not the Heir of Slytherin! I'm not – I promise!"

The Deputy Headmistress is not known for being cuddly, which is evident in the way she draws herself up and fixes the young girl with a stern look. "Of course you aren't, Miss Potter!" she declares primly. "If I'm not mistaken, the Sorting Hat placed you in Gryffindor House!"

Watery green eyes, filled with fear and distress gaze back at her. "I know," she begins. "But--!"

"That makes you a Lion, my dear girl" she continues, as if there had been no interruption. "Or more specifically, a Lioness." She pauses, peering down at the young girl. "Do I make myself clear?"

The young witch pauses, her expression doubtful. However, after a moment her gaze soon clears, and the the desolation in her green eyed depths is replaced with a fierce look of determination that is so painfully familiar that Minerva nearly has to look away. The young girl focuses her eyes on her with a steady nod of her head. "Yes, Professor." she replies softly.

Minerva nods again. "Very well then," she murmurs. "Come now, it's nearly curfew. I shall escort you back to the common room."

The young girl nods again. "Thank you, Professor."

The elder witch doesn't dignify this with a response. As a teacher, it is her duty to protect all the students under her care. After all, Minerva McGonagall is also a Lion. And a Lioness will do whatever it takes to protect one of her cubs.


End file.
